


All Work and No Play Makes Robert a Dull Boy

by TonyMacauley (Whoharps)



Series: Just Fuck Me Up 2020 [2]
Category: Casino Royale (2006), Elizabeth I (TV 2005), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: (only a little of those two), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Le Chiffre is dtf, Less kinky than i wanted but whatever, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Robert is a horny boy, Spanking, Unsafe Sex, Use a condom guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoharps/pseuds/TonyMacauley
Summary: Day 2 of JustFuckMeUp 2020, a bit of Earl of Essex action.
Relationships: Robert Devereux 2nd Earl of Essex/Le Chiffre
Series: Just Fuck Me Up 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691293
Kudos: 18
Collections: Just Fuck Me Up 2020





	All Work and No Play Makes Robert a Dull Boy

Robert was bored.

Bored and horny.

Historically, this was the worst combination for him. It had gotten him into trouble more times than he could count. (He had a thing for older women, and, well, let’s just say the breakup wasn’t pretty. Don’t even get him started on all the older men.)

The point was, he was in need of a good fuck, and he knew just where to get it.

As he strolled into the posh casino, he straightened his tie. He was dressed in his tightest trousers and his favorite copper-colored blouse with the plunging neckline. His hair was tousled carefully with _just the right_ _amount_ of product so as to not be in his eyes and also beg to be tugged on.

He licked his lips, observing the crowded floor. He dismissed the slots immediately; nothing but stale old farts and fat American slobs to be found there. He made his way past them into the heart of the casino. Past the crowded craps tables, past twirling roulette wheels, until he finally reached his goal: the poker tables. There were several of them, crowded with men and women just  _ ripe  _ for the picking. He prowled through the tables, relishing in the heads which turned to follow the sultry sway of his hips. There was one gaze in particular that felt heavier than some of the others, and he turned to find the source.

_ Bingo. _

A man in an understated, but sumptuous, suit was scanning him up and down appreciatively. He was pale and had a scar over his left eye— _ hot! _ —and his two-toned gaze practically  _ screamed _ that he was down to fuck.

Robert tossed his head flirtatiously, and went to find a place to stand at one of the surrounding cocktail tables. He was careful to keep himself in full view of the man. He ordered a cocktail from a nearby waiter, and settled in to wait.

He didn’t have to wait for very long. He was just finishing his cocktail when he felt a presence appear at his side. He turned his head, smirking, to meet the gaze of the man in black.

“Can I buy you a drink?” said the man, his smooth accented tones like music to Robert's ears. He angled his body more fully towards the man.

“You may, if I can have your name,” said Robert, fluttering his eyelashes slightly.

“I am Le Chiffre,” answered the man, “may I have your name?”

“Robert.”

“Very good to meet you, Robert. What is your preferred drink?” inquired Le Chiffre, torso drifting towards Robert as if magnetized. The man’s mismatched gaze pierced into Robert’s like a knife.

“I’ll do you one better, would you like to get out of here?” said Robert, already knowing the answer.

“By all means,” came the immediate reply. Le Chiffre offered his arm and gestured out a hand. “Please, follow me.”

Robert eagerly took the proffered arm, and they were soon vacating the main casino floor and making their way to the elevators of the connected hotel.

When they arrived at Le Chiffre’s room, Robert was ushered in quickly, then promptly slammed up against the wall and kissed soundly. He moaned ecstatically into the kiss and gripped at Le Chiffre’s torso avidly. Le Chiffre broke the kiss for a moment to gasp out “ _bed_ ,” before they were kissing eagerly again. The pair made their way to the bed, shedding clothes as they went. Le Chiffre gripped at Robert’s ass and hips, greedily kneading his cheeks in powerful hands.

With a grunt, a naked Robert was deposited on the bed, Le Chiffre standing above him eyes ablaze with lust. His shirt was open to show his greying chest hair, and he had already lost his trousers. Robert licked his lips at the sight of the tent of the older man’s briefs.

“I have your permission, I trust?” Le Chiffre growled out as he palmed himself, clearly eager to get to the business at hand.

“Yes, absolutely,” said Robert breathily, “I’ll say red if you need to stop.” His own erection was throbbing, and he was absolutely ready for whatever this man could throw at him—which looked like a lot, judging by the size of the bulge.

“Excellent,” came the reply, and then he was being pressed into the bed by Le Chiffre’s weight. Robert cried out when the man latched onto one of his nipples and sucked hard.

“Ah, ah—” he gasped as Le Chiffre nibbled and sucked.

“Such an eager slut, aren’t you, boy?” murmured Le Chiffre, his accent somehow making the filthy words even more erotic than they already were. A shiver of arousal flooded through Robert and he whined. Le Chiffre reached between them to tug on Robert’s engorged cock. “You’d do anything to get your tight little hole filled, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes! Yes, please,” panted Robert, hips bucking in time with Le Chiffre’s strokes. Fire burned in his veins. Suddenly the weight of Le Chiffre’s body lifted, and then Robert’s cock was enveloped in wet heat. He groaned ecstatically. Le Chiffre tongued and bobbed at his cock with unparalleled skill, and Robert felt a tightening in his groin.

“I’m gonna—” he broke off with a moan as the man kept sucking eagerly. His muscles tightened, he was almost over the edge—

Le Chiffre pulled away abruptly.

Robert cried out at the loss of sensation, his chest heaved. He had been so close!

“What the f—!” Robert’s expletive was cut off by a sharp slap across his cheek. He stared at Le Chiffre, mouth agape.

“You will come when I say, no sooner,” chided Le Chiffre. “Now, my little whore, it is time for the real fun to begin.”

Robert gulped, suddenly feeling even more aroused.

“Turn over, hold yourself open,” commanded Le Chiffre, and Robert scrambled into the requested position. He felt his hole twitch at the sudden coldness as it was exposed to the air. A finger ran down his spine and teased at his hole. He pressed back, eagerly and Le Chiffre chuckled behind him.

“I was right, you are  _ desperate _ aren’t you? I could probably fuck you raw right now, and you would beg me for more.” Le Chiffre paused, considering. “Not today, though, I think. Today… yes, I know what we will do for your first time with me.”

Robert heard the click of a lid and a squelch, and then he was flinching as fingers were pressed over his hole, dipping in one at a time. Teasing. Tugging.

He whined, shoving his hips backward to chase the sensation, only to be met with a stinging slap to his ass. Le Chiffre tutted, still teasing at his hole. Getting the message, Robert bit his lip and forced his hips to cease their movements. He whimpered as a finger was plunged deeply into his hole, fucking in and out. A second finger was soon added, then a third. Each thrust of the older man’s fingers was methodical and almost clinical—and managed to miss his prostate every time.

By the time the fourth finger was added, Robert was a whining mess. Sweat was pooling at the backs of his knees and around his temples. The fingers finally crooked and rubbed over his prostate. He cried out in surprise and pleasure, as sparks of fire shuddered through him over and over.

A few more thrusts and fingers were removed with a lewd squelch. Robert barely had a moment to give out a choked whine before Le Chiffre’s cock was thrust into him roughly. The whine quickly turned to a rapturous moan as the man bottomed out inside him.

Le Chiffre settled across Robert’s back for a moment, stroking the young man’s sides.

“Move. Please,” Robert finally grunted out in desperation. Le Chiffre chuckled and obliged, snapping his hips back and then shoving back into Robert.

The bed banged against the wall as Le Chiffre thrust deeply into Robert’s hole. Robert let out little desperate gasps at each thrust. His cock was aching where it rubbed against the sheets, and the rough fucking was only serving to make him harder.

Le Chiffre put his lips up to Robert's ear with a growl. “You can come on my cock, whore, or not at all.”

Robert moaned brokenly, thrusting his hips back in time with Le Chiffre’s thrusts. He keened high in his throat as his prostate was repeatedly assaulted. He panted desperately as his muscles tightened, and then he came with a scream, painting the sheets beneath him with thick ropes of come. Le Chiffre groaned above him at the sudden tightness of his hole, and then he felt a flood of warmth being pumped into him as the man came into him with a shudder

The pair rode out the aftershocks, gasping heavily, before finally collapsing next to each other in the rumpled bedding.

As their orgasms faded, Robert glanced over at the older man next to him, taking in the slope of his nose, and the frankly delicious curve of his lips. He rolled over and tucked himself into the man’s side, running fingers over his chest with a happy sigh.

“We are  _ definitely  _ doing that again. As soon as is physically possible. Agreed?” he said cheekily, fluttering his eyes up at Le Chiffre. The older man blinked down at him, surprised at the eagerness.

“Agreed.”

  
  



End file.
